1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a memory device that manipulates a mechanical movement of a nanowire and has superior and stable writing capabilities, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is a widely used semiconductor memory device, and has a unit memory cell including one transistor and one capacitor. To increase the integration density of the DRAM device, the volume of the transistor and/or the capacitor must be reduced. However, there is a limit to the reduction of the volume of the memory device, due to the structure and manufacturing process of the DRAM device.
Demands for more highly integrated semiconductor memory devices require development of a new semiconductor memory device structure which allows higher integration densities. To meet this requirement, memory devices with new structures have been developed. The new memory devices include different data storage media which operate on different principles from conventional capacitors.
For example, DRAM and flash memory devices store binary information as electric charge. However, recent non-volatile memory devices, such as ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), magnetic random access memory (MRAM), and phase-change random access memory (PRAM) devices, store binary information using a resistance material. A FRAM device uses polarization of a ferroelectric material, a MRAM device uses a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) thin film whose resistance changes according to a change of magnetization state of a ferroelectric material, and a PRAM device uses a phase change. Particularly, the FRAM, MRAM, and PRAM devices have both characteristics of the high integration of the DRAM and the non-volatility of the flash memory. Therefore, they are expected to replace the conventional non-volatile memory devices.